


In the Clearing

by Roro



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I belive in the boogeyman, I command you!, I'm Bad At Tagging, Italiano | Italian, Jack you must love him!, M/M, Male Slash, My poor Pitch, One Shot, Sad, Slash, i'm a bad person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch si trova in una radura. Il sole splende alto nel cielo, una bambina gioca in lontananza e Jack è accanto a lui.<br/>Sembra tutto perfetto.<br/>Troppo perfetto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Clearing

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Betata da Alex ♡ Solo con te posso iniziare una conversazione filosofica e finire a parlare di cazzi e culi.  
> Cazzi e culi, cazzi e culi everywhere.
> 
> ♠ Sono in ritardo di diversi anni per la pubblicazione di questa fanfiction, direi che ormai la nave di questa coppia è salpata da un pezzo ed è pure attraccata dall'altra parte, ma dettagli. A me le fisse scoppiano in ritardo. 
> 
> ♣ Ho promesso alla mia CapaH che tutto vede e tutto sa, che scriverò un sequel di questa Oneshot (sì, CapaH, lo faccio solo perché me l'hai chiesto con le lacrime agli occhi, io dormivo quando me l'hai chiesto e molto probabilmente erano lacrime dovute agli sbadigli, ma dettagli. Le lacrime c'erano. Asseconda la mia pazzia.)
> 
> ♦ I'm Pitch's Bitch. [Cit. Jack Frost]

Pitch si guardò intorno.  
Nella radura in fiore tutto era calmo e il sole splendeva alto nel cielo.  
Per riparasi dal caldo eccessivo di metà pomeriggio, il Signore degli Incubi aveva trovato riparo sotto le fronde di un'immensa quercia posta proprio al centro della radura.  
Sospirò beato e chiuse gli occhi; non si sentiva così bene da secoli.  
Tuttavia c'era qualcosa, un pensiero scomodo, che non riusciva bene a focalizzare.  
Un piccolo strattone alla manica della sua tunica lo costringe a riaprire le palpebre, così che si ritrovò ad osservare il volto sorridente di una bambina.  
La piccola aveva un visino affusolato, incorniciato da folti capelli neri che parevano fluttuarle attorno.  
I grandi occhi erano fissi nei suoi, mentre, tutta sorridente, gli porgeva qualcosa.

«Guarda cosa ho trovato.»

Pitch abbassò lo sguardo sulla manina della piccola e lì, posata sul suo palmo, notò una piccola ghianda.

«Oooh, ma che bella.»

Rispose qualcuno da sopra l’albero e, quando l'Uomo Nero riconobbe la voce, il suo cuore perse un battito.  
La piccola sollevò lo sguardo e lanciò un gridolino strozzato, mentre la figura che aveva parlato scendeva dalle fronde dell’albero e andava a sedersi accanto all’Uomo Nero.  
Pitch non ebbe bisogno di controllare per sapere che era Jack Frost.

«Me la regali?»

Chiese lo Spirito della neve alla piccola che, per tutta risposta, chiuse di scatto il palmo, gli fece la linguaccia e scappò via ridendo.

«Allora, come mai quel muso lungo?»

Pitch scrollò le spalle; stava rimuginando troppo su quel pensiero invece di godersi la bella giornata, eppure sentiva che era qualcosa di importante.

«Non ho il muso lungo. »  
«Oh sì ce l'hai, ma oggi più del solito. Cos'è successo? »

L'uomo non rispose e andò a cercare con lo sguardo la piccola che nel mentre saltellava felice da un fiore all'altro, annusandoli e raccogliendoli per poi lanciarli in aria.  
Un fruscio accanto al suo orecchio, seguito da una leggera pressione e da un pizzicore sul collo, gli fecero capire che Jack aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla.  
La mano del ragazzo andò a cercare quella di Pitch; le loro dita si intrecciarono.

«Dimmi cos'hai, ti prego.»

L'uomo nero tacque e Jack sospirò rassegnato mentre l'altro gli appoggiava la guancia sulla testa.  
Rimasero in silenzio, l'uno premuto contro l'altro, le mani unite.  
Il sole continuava a splendere alto.  
La bambina lanciò un gridolino eccitato, terrorizzando così una cavalletta che saltellò via mentre la piccola, alle sue calcagna, allungava le manine nel tentativo di afferrarla.

«Quella bambina non ha paura di niente!»

Sbuffò divertito Jack mentre Pitch sorrise osservandola correre dietro all'insetto.

«Si vede proprio che è tua figlia.»

Fu come se gli avessero lanciato addosso un secchio di acqua gelata.  
Quel pensiero tornò, stavolta più nitido che mai. La consapevolezza che tutto quello era - _No. Non ancora._

L'uomo nero strinse forte la mano dell'altro mentre il panico lo invadeva.  
Non doveva pensarci, non ci stava affatto pensando.  
Tentò di ingannare se stesso, ma la radura iniziava a sbiadirsi davanti ai suoi occhi, il sole faceva meno luce, l'erba era meno verde, la bambina non rideva più.  
La bambina. Sua figlia. _Ma mia figlia è-NO._

_Ti prego, non ancora._

Non sentiva più la pressione della testa di Jack sulla spalla.  
Non sentiva più la sua mano stretta alla sua.  
Non sentiva più niente.

 

Scattò in piedi ricoperto di sudore e col respiro affannato.  
Ad accoglierlo al suo risveglio solo le pietre della sua gelida camera sotterranea.  
Gli Incubi restavano distanti mentre, lentamente, un sottile filamento di sabbia si allontanava da lui fluttuando per poi disperdersi nel buio della stanza.

Un sogno.  
 _Di nuovo._

Pitch si afferrò la testa tra le mani e urlò. Urlò con tutto il fiato aveva in gola.  
Sandman credeva forse di fargli un favore concedendogli quei sogni? O forse si divertiva a spiarlo quando, una volta risvegliatosi, realizzava che era tutto finito?  
Sentì le lacrime offuscargli la vista, ma le ricacciò ostinatamente indietro.  
Lui era l'Uomo Nero, non poteva piangere.  
Nemmeno quando quell'ipocrita di Sandman gli faceva sognare le uniche due persone che anche ora, a distanza di secoli, erano le uniche veramente importanti per lui, le uniche che erano riuscite ad illuminare i suoi giorni bui.  
Non l'avrebbe data vinta a quel piccolo omino giallo.  
Inspirò profondamente e si alzò dal letto. Lentamente, dolorosamente, si ricompose.  
Vestitosi, chiamò a se i suoi Incubi, che l'avrebbero scortato all'esterno per andare a distribuire un po' di sana paura ai bambini di tutto il mondo. 

Mentre usciva dalla camera gli parve di udire l'eco di due risate: quella chiara e cristallina di una bambina e quella più profonda di un ragazzo. 

Una fitta di puro dolore gli serrò il cuore.  
Non osò voltarsi indietro.

**Author's Note:**

> ≈ La bambina, la figlia di Pitch, esiste veramente.  
> Non è presente nel film (e nemmeno ne parlano) ma nei libri sì, si chiama Seraphina Pitchiner.  
> Nella fic ho lasciato velatamente intendere che la bambina ormai è morta (anche perché Pitch è vecchissimo xD mi sorprenderei del contrario), in realtà, stando al racconto originale, Seraphina una volta grande diventa Madre Natura. Siccome, purtroppo, ancora non ho letto i libri, ho presupposto che questa trasformazione sia avvenuta postuma, come quella di Jack.


End file.
